Vita immortale
by pugnacious bitch
Summary: Carlisle meets the woman of his dreams, but not everything comes easy without a price. Will he choose his love or his job, will he choose her over family? What happens when the head of the Mafia falls in love with a woman whose father is the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

This story belongs to me.

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

" _ **CLEAR"**_

The man shouted as he placed the defibrillator on the woman's chest. There was a lot of blood flowing from the side of her stomach and the doctors were trying to keep her alive long enough to take the bullet from her wound. I was pacing back and forth like a mad man. All hell had broken loose, this was my fault, I should have never brought her into my life, my line of work, everything was crumbling right before my eyes.

Whatever was in my hand I threw it, just so happened to be a mug full of coffee,assuming Alice had given it to me, I don't recall this even happening.

" _ **FOR HEAVEN SAKES YOU ALL WENT TO SCHOOL FOR THIS SHIT! I DIDN'T FUCKING PAY YOU THOUSANDS OF DOLLARS TO SIT ON YOUR ASS AND NOT BE ABLE TO BRING MY OLDLADY BACK"**_

All I could see was red now, I picked up a lamp, tossing it at the nurse, lucky for her ducked in time. The lamp shattered against the wall, I knew E would be upset if she saw me do this.

The nurses were scared for their lives, they help the doctors whose brows were sweating for being under pressure. Alice came racing in as she looked at me,

" _ **CARLISLE FUCKING CULLEN, I LEAVE YOU FOR 5 MINUTES TO GRAB YOU SOMETHING TO EAT AND YOU'RE RANTING LIKE A MAD MAN! IF YOU DON'T SIT YOUR SPOILED LITTLE ASS DOWN RIGHT IN THAT SIT I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR ASS!"**_

She paused for a moment and pointed to the hospital chair before yelling at me once more.

" _ **SO HELP ME GOD I WILL SHOOT YOU IN THE KNEE CAP SO THAT ALL YOU CAN DO IS SIT ON THAT FAT ASS OF YOURS. WE HAVE A FUCKING LONG DAY TO RIDE THIS OUT YOU HEAR ME? AND I CAN ALMOST PROMISE YOU THAT SHE WILL BE MORE THAN PISSED TO FIND OUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AND THAT I HAD TO SHOOT YOU!"**_

In theory when a man saw a woman like Alice with the height of 5'3 and the weight of 110 pounds, he would think she couldn't harm a fly, but boy did she give me a run for my money when we first met.

I had found her about 3 years ago at a night club that I had recently opened and owned. This of course was before E came along.

That night I saw the pixie like little lady, dancing by herself on the dance floor, I swoop in for the kill, but was shut down real quick by Alice.

That had never happened to me before, but I like the challenge. For about a week I tried courting her, yes that's right courting her, but she wouldn't budge. Instead she turned things around put me on the spot.

At that time Alice was a writer for Chicago times and said she was doing a piece on me and that she had didn't have no problem writing an article saying I was a woman user, that prey on woman in the clubs.

Of course I was not going to have that article get printed so instead I offered her a job as my assistant to shut her up. I doubled the pay she was getting and said I would pay off all her school loans and whatever she wanted I would get it no questions asked.

That was one of the many reasons I like Alice, she didn't take any of my crap and knew when to put me in my place. Second she also was an immortal like myself and I could trust her in my line of work without having to tell her who and what I really was.

With Aro as my partner he opened the club for other immortals such as himself to meet others clans. Not many vampires were known in Chicago.

As far as I knew there was only Aro family and the Denail family. Aro and I were good friends more like brothers, but I wouldn't hesitate to put Aro in his place even if he was an elder of mines.

Aro is the head of the families in Italy, where I reside in Chicago and work from here.

Alice was on the dance floor swaying her hips side to side as my eyes lingered over her petite body. She was skinny and short, but fuck did she have an apple bottom with tits of the size of watermelon. Her brown hair flowing over her shoulders as she moved her head to the beat of the music in her stripper like stilettos. She wore a bright pink dress that snug to her body like it was a second skin, as her eyes sparkled with lust. All the men stared at her sending her drinks as she refused them all. I being the cocky mother fucker didn't bother sending her the drink but instead walked to her and held a drink out to her.

" _ **No thanks, I don't drink"**_

She smiled with her pearly white teeth as her body moved to the beat.

" _ **CARLISLE ARE YOU STARING AT MY FUCKING TITS AGAIN?"**_

Alice shouted as she smacks me in the face with her coach clutch purse, I was knocked back in the present time forgetting that long lost memory.

" _ **Awe fuck Alice why the hell did you do that for?"**_

I grab my jaw as I relocated it from the hard impact.

Alice lowered her voice as the people started to look at us in the waiting room.

" _ **Eis on her death bed and you're looking at my voluptuous tits, and don't think I won't tell her and you're in deep shit."**_

I chuckled softly as I heard her speak. I knew she wasn't joking either, but getting in trouble was least of my worries right now.

E safety was my top priority right now.

I stood up as I just shook my head at Alice and walk into the ER room as the security protest and told me I couldn't go back there.

" _ **Just shut your fat rent a cop ass down, I'm going to see my lady."**_

The security didn't say anything but watch me walk in to see my woman, the cop walk to his post and sat back down with a look of anger, but knew better than to piss me off.

As I walk down the hall I could hear her heart beat softly, even though we were far apart, I would recognize her heart beat anywhere. After all her heart tune was my favorite to listen to, it calmed me down.

E's heart beat was soft as if she was barely holding on to life.

I could only hear her heart beat even though hundreds of humans were in that very building, she was my soul, my mate, I wouldn't know what I would do if she were to die this night.

I was beating myself for not turning her like she wanted me to, if I had turned her the night she asked, we wouldn't have been in the predicament we were in now.

" _ **Hold on E, We can do this."**_

I stood outside her door, the curtains closing, the doctors yet again performing another procedure. My hand on the glass, we were in for a bumpy ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Carlisle POV

 _"The capacity to learn is a gift the ability to learn is a skill the willingness to learn is a choice"_

 _-Bian Herbert_

* * *

 **"Carlisle it's your time to take over the family. I know you are in school, but you have to make it work."**

I stood there in front of both my parents, it was Christmas eve, the carolers could be heard while they sang to the other families down the street.

I ran my hair through my dirty blonde hair, I was sitting next to my older brother Aro, who seemed pissed at my parent's statement.

Aro and I always thought my father would pick Aro to take on the family legacy, but seems like father had chosen me.

Why me? I was in the last year of Med school, I was applying to different jobs around the world, but my parents drop this bomb on me,needless to say I wasn't to pleased.

I've always been the quiet one next to my brother, he was the one that wanted to really be like my father, he was cruel, ruthless, and didn't give any fucks in the world, he choose family above all.

Aro and father work side by side for a while till I came along, I was the mistake, yet I became the golden boy. I was 7 years younger than Aro, my father had started training Aro at the age of 5, right before I was born.

By the time I was 16, Aro 23 I had a better slight of hand when it came to shooting, when we box or wrestled, I always was a huge jealous issue running thru Aro, he felt that I was the better Cullen since father spent more time training me than him, but adding the fact I was going to be a doctor just made Aro even more angry, all he had going on was he was a part owner of google.

I ran my hand through my hair again listening to my parents talked. My father wanted me to be the head of the family in Chicago, he was going to send Aro to Italy to take over the people over there.

Let's just say my father was known at the Capo di Titti Capi. The boss of all the bosses world wide. He was head of all crime created around the world. Out of all the Italian family crime lords my father was the elite, and he was now passing it on to my brother and I...Great.

That was over 200 years ago. I am now 220 years old, still living in Chicago, and still the head of the Italian mafia.

I wish things were simple but they aren't not even if I tried to have a simple life, life would never be the same.

I never wondered why my parents never age, why they never ate as much when it was family gatherings, none of it made sense until they told Aro and I.

 **"Carlisle not only will you take over the family business, but you will forever be 25 years old."**

I cock my eyebrow up looking at my father, he must be on some good shit for him to be talking like this.

 **"Listen Carlisle, we already told your brother when he was 25, now it's your turn."**

I stood up running my hands over my pants unwrinkling them. I paced back and forth as I looked at my family, three people whom now seemed stranger than before.

 **"What are you talking about, spit it out, I don't have time for this I have an exam to study for."** I threw my hands in the air after I checked my phone for the time. I was behind schedule, I hated to be late, it was a pet peeve of mines.

That day was my last day as a human, my parents and brother told me what they were...vampires.

Apparently for many years now when a Cullen turned 25 they were turned into a vampire. Now it made sense as to why all my family members had their kids before the age of 25. Why Aro and Sulpicia were pushing to have kids , but they weren't able to so they adopted, Jane and Alec, twin brother and sisters.

I was dumbfounded, didn't Vampires only exist in movies and books?

I took the plunge, I had my father change me, from that day on everything had changed.

I was faster, stronger, lust for the woman around me more, heightened hearing. I was unstoppable, my personality changed, I wasn't as nice or understanding as before.

I became cold, distant, a ruthless killer.

Sorry for the late update life has been kicking my butt.

Any questions?


	3. Chapter 3

Esme POV

 **"Friendship isn't a big thing- It's a million little things"**

* * *

 **"Tanya are you ready?"**

My hands trembled as my fingers danced around the laces on the corset dress that was snug around my breast. It was the one day of the year all girls got to dress slutty and the boys dressed like children, yes it was fucking Halloween.

Tanya had a date with some guy named Car, or was it Carlisle, whatever it was, some how I got sucked in and was asked to join her.

Tanya was really wrapped around the kids finger, she constantly talked about him, I had to resist my eyes from rolling every time she brought his name up.

Tanya was my best friend from high school, she was the tall blonde bimbo every guy wanted to screw. She had beautiful blue eyes, long legs I would kill for.

I was her wing woman, I wasn't shy, I was the person to go up to the guys and tell them Tanya was interested in them,my life revolved around Tanya, it was sad really.

But I loved the bitch, she was my best friend after all.

She was there for me when my parents had died, when my uncle took me in, when every guy I set eyes on treated me like shit, she could be vain, but she was my rock.

Tanya had drag me all around the town to find an outfit that would barely cover her body, she wanted to look hot for her date. I on the other hand wanted to cover my body as much as possible.

We finally ended up at the Hale Halloween store.

As we reached for the door, we were greeted by Jasper, the owner's son, we waved at him. He was a friend of the family, he was a poor sap, always the guy put in the friend zone.

 **"Hey you stranger, no matter how many stores we go to, we always end up here." I smiled softly.**

Jasper simply shook his head walking out with a big hug ready for me.

 **"Well Esme every year you come in looking for something that will catch your eye, but we never have the right one, well tell me how do you feel dressing in a dress from the 1800?"**

A huge smiled appeared on my face, he always knew how to pick out my outfits.

Tanya and I have been going to this shop since we were in high school, Jasper too went to our school, he was 3 years younger than us.

Jasper walked to the back of the shop, Tanya left to look around and I just stood there waiting to see this dress, I was quite excited.

When he came out, my jaw dropped as I squealed.

 **"JASPER, this is amazing!"**

I won't deny it, I have an obsession with the 1800's clothes attire as long as I could remember. I loved the flowing dress with a back corset to match with a masquerade mask.

As I touch the material, the silk brushed off the tips of my fingers, the dress felt cool, soft, I knew I would look like a princess once I put the dress on. I reached for the dress as I rushed to the dressing room while shouting out,

 **"Thanks Jasper!"**

I struggled for a moment as I wiggled my behind into the dress, as soon as the cloth touched my skin, shivers ran down my back. I had goose bumps all around as I grab the matching mask covering my face. With curls and some high heels I would look even better.

 **"HEY SKANK COME OUT AND LOOK AT MY OUTFIT"**

Tanya voice knocked me out of my dress up reality as I rolled my eyes.

Tanya could be a bit extreme, she liked to be the center of attention and for sure this outfit would make her the star attraction. I opened the door as Tanya came strolling out in a tight leopard print leotard, a slit down the middle exposing her navel and her big round tits.

I tried to hold back my laughter, but failed miserable as I looked my best friend up and down.

 **"Could you get anything smaller than that Tanya? You practically have no clothes on."**

Tanya rolled her eyes and batted them all sexy like,

 **"Isn't that the point? Carlisle is going to die when he sees this. He's filthy rich and if I snag him, I will be the best baby mama ever!"**

Tanya shifted her hips side to side as she strut back into the changing room, a roar of laughter escaped my lips.

Tanya clothes could be seen tossed to the ground as I turned back into the dressing room, Tanya voice hovering over towards me.

 **"Well I will make him think I'm pregnant. I have a friend who is, just pee on a stick and I will show it to him. When he believes I'm pregnant he will have no choice but to spoon with me without a condom, and well duh that's how I get pregnant."**

I wanted to barf, Tanya was a fucking mess. I just bit my tongue, that was a conversation saved for another day, another place besides a Halloween store.

The way she thought she could trap people was just way too much for me.

 **"Whatever you say, let's get dress and head out and get our hair and nails done.**

I stared at myself in the mirror one last time before I took the dress off. I loved the way the material felt on my skin, I felt like I could take on the world, but I was distracted as Tanya came barreling into the room. I quickly covered myself, Tanya gave me a stinky eye.

 **"Seriously bitch? You are still scared of people looking at your body?"**

Tanya rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips as she stared at me, knowing she was making me feel uncomfortable.

I let out a soft squeal as Tanya finally turned around and left, as long as I could remember I have hated my body, I had battle scars from my childhood.

 **"Hello Esme! Almost done?"**

Tanya was getting antsy; I hurried up and got all my clothes on. As I placed my shirt over my head, I kept thinking of James, my step father…

* * *

Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight

I own this story


End file.
